Wish Upon an Egyptian Star
by degreeincuriosity
Summary: A simple, unexplained wish on a shooting star leaves Yugi separated in body and soul from the spirit of the puzzle. Gifted with physical form, Yami works to appreciate and enjoy the finer things in life. Accepting an opportunity to travel once more to America, courtesy of Yugi's grandfather, the two struggle to enjoy their time together within the sinful city of Las Vegas.
1. Airport Security

_ 'You and the Pharaoh should celebrate, Yugi. It's not every day an ancient spirit gets the opportunity to regain his body back and enjoy the pleasures of the modern world.' _

This was most certainly true. The tiny duelist wouldn't argue against it. It took a great amount of imagination to even ponder the wonders his other half would be experiencing. In the past, the spirit of the puzzle had little choice but to take possession of his miniature form whenever he wanted to get his words or point across. This left Yugi in the depths of his own mind, fated to watch through his eyes, but silenced in personality. He had never minded it much, but it had a tendency at times to leave him feeling rather left out.

For a long while, he had simply let things be. He enjoyed time with his friends during school hours, personal conversations with the Pharaoh while at home, and private time in the late hours to entertain his thoughts and wonders. The former ruler he shared a body with had insisted that a period of reflection would be beneficial for a growing teenager like himself. It was just unfortunate that he wasted those periods with stargazing and random bouts of late night gaming.

'_Which star was it, Yugi? Your old grandpa would like to make a wish too. Do you remember that brand new television on sale at the department store? That would certainly be something worth having.' _

It almost shamed the boy that his grandfather would waste a wish on something so ridiculous. Then again, had he thought that wishes on shooting stars were real; he might have tried his luck in obtaining a few new video games from month to month.

'_I told you, it was a shooting star. Just like the ones that kids wish on in movies. I wasn't actually expecting it to work.' _

He truly hadn't either. It had been an impulsive and last minute thought as the burst of light had soared across the sky. Living within the lights of Domino City, it was a rarity to behold such sights. Yugi had merely wanted his moment to feel magical. It shouldn't have surprised him that something strange was bound to happen. His days since the completion of the puzzle had been far from normal. He had saved the world numerous times with the help of his other half, had his soul stripped away, participated in dangerous virtual reality gaming systems, and had shared his body with an ancient pharaoh from Egypt. Why did the thought of a shooting star granting him a wish seem the least bit strange to him?

'_But it did work. During the start of your summer vacation, no less. Why don't you give the Pharaoh a grand tour of some interesting places now that he has his own body? I wouldn't let a wish wear off without enjoying the benefits of it. And maybe next time you can wish me a nice sized flat screen television.' _

Unfortunately, the said tour in his grandfather's eyes had meant _outside_ of Japan. For it would have been rather easy to take the spirit of the puzzle around Domino city to properly show him the sights. However, it was very likely that Yami wouldn't have been too amazed with the things around him; after all, he had experienced a decent amount of activities while inside Yugi's body. Still, it would be a sensation for the former ruler to experience life again with his own physical form- though Yugi had hardly expected the first place of experience to be an out of country flight to America; courtesy of his grandfather, of course. He had absolutely insisted.

* * *

"Aibou, is all of this really necessary in order to ride on a plane?"

The questions started the very second they had reached the area for security. Yami, although quite an agreeable individual, was having difficulty accepting the lengthy process of security in order to fly out of the country. Customs, bag searches, and touchy questions could make anyone irritable, but Yugi remained stubbornly pleasant.

"It is. They just like to make sure we aren't a threat, and they have to check that we aren't bringing dangerous things onto the plane. Everybody has to go through this. It'll get better when we actually get onboard." Fidgeting to remove his shoes from his feet, the boy swayed and stumbled, struggling to avoid knocking into other nearby flying passengers. To some degree, Yugi could sympathize with his other half. Yami had been top authority in his own time period; kings likely avoided security checks and unwelcome searches. But then again, the boy was certain that there hadn't been planes within Ancient Egypt either. Had there been such things, the Nile surely would have been neglected.

"Very well. But if these things are necessary in order for transportation, why is it not required when riding a car?"

It had been a somewhat fair question. Security personnel didn't pester individuals when they drove about to run errands in cities and towns. Yugi expected the confusion. Regrettably, he didn't have the perfect answer. Watching the former king gingerly remove his own shoes from his feet, the young duelist sucked in a breath, considering his words.

"Well, there's more people on an airplane, Pharaoh. I guess it's just a bit more of a safety risk. If somebody dangerous got onto a plane, it could mean a lot of trouble for the passengers and the ones operating it. Understand?"

Judging by the ruler's expression, Yugi got the impression that he had. Of course, it had become painfully obvious that Yami remained unhappy with the invasive treatment. He simply didn't understand the methods for searching and scoping out dangers and threats within people. Needless to say, the contraption used for scanning over a person's _physical_ form amused the former spirit even less.

"I don't understand how standing still with your arms partially up can help anybody confirm whether you are a threat or not. Is it a method for humiliation?"

Standing in the moving line that neared the scanning device, Yugi slowly lifted his amethyst eyes towards the poor soul undergoing the quick check over. Admittedly, the instructed pose did not look all that attractive. Legs parted and arms halfway lifted gave many the unwanted appearance of a suspected criminal, ready to be cuffed and stuffed in the backseat of a cop car.

"No. It's just… it's just a really fast way of checking your whole body for anything out of place. They make sure you aren't hiding anything from them. It only takes a few seconds, then you move out to the other side and you're done." Taking a step closer, the boy awkwardly attempted to tug his questioning companion along with him.

"I'll go first, okay? Just do the same thing when they tell you, and we'll be ready to head for the boarding area afterwards."

Of course, Yugi had had little trouble once his turn had arrived. As foolish as he felt, it was over within seconds, granting him access to the other side. Aside from some questions concerning his strange hair, he was given little trouble. It was Yami that had been the expected problem. The ancient king, try as he might, could not correct his body positioning, despite numerous attempts to instruct him. His legs remained either too far apart or too close, and his arms forever too high or low.

Watching in mild humiliation, Yugi fumbled for his baggage, his eyes furiously darting back and forth in a panic. It was a simple task to help his traveling companion in other situations that remained clear of security, but in such a location as this one, the poor boy could only watch helplessly as the Pharaoh struggled to hold the embarrassing pose.

"This is absurd. I am doing exactly as you are describing. If I am doing it incorrectly, at least have the decency to come in here and properly show me."

Judging by the tone in the ruler's voice, Yugi detected agitation and impatience. The young one could tell that his other half was desperately struggling to do as asked, but somehow was managing to fail each and every time. Squeezing the straps of his luggage within his small fingers, the boy dared to inch closer, using a free hand to motion towards the ground.

"Pharaoh, the pictures of the feet. Put _your_ feet on the pictures of _the_ feet on the _floor_." Using a hushed tone, Yugi carefully attempted to grab the other's attention, stressing, in his opinion, the most important details.

Yami did thankfully hear the flailing teenager nearby, though made very little sense of his words. Quirking a brow in confusion and annoyance, he merely grumbled, waving a hand dismissively. "Oh, do not imitate them, Aibou. This is already becoming frustrating enough. I will figure it out."

Of course Yugi did not doubt such a thing. He was purely concerned on the amount of time it would take for his partner to comprehend the correct still pose. The airport was becoming crowded, and the complaints of passengers waiting were starting to grow louder. Undoubtedly, everyone feared missing their flight. If one could not get through the security checkpoint area, one did not get on a plane. The same applied to Yugi and his stubborn companion.

"Ah, the little imitations of feet on the floor below me. _That's_ the correct positioning? It doesn't look too terribly difficult."

Listening to his partner slowly talk his way through the perfected pose within the scanning contraption, Yugi faintly withered. He had had no idea that getting a Pharaoh through airport security could prove to be such a challenge. People in general just couldn't understand Yami's lack of immediate comprehension. In the past, whenever they had flown, it had always somehow been a private jet, leaving them free from such intense security checks. Now that they were choosing to take a real vacation to the states, it gave them little to no choice but to take a normal plane like the rest of the public. It wasn't a bother to Yugi personally, but the strain of getting there was seemingly already taking its toll on his ancient other half.

"Yeah, good job there, buddy. You're free to go ahead. Keep up the practicing."

Returning his attention to the sight before him, the boy slumped his shoulders in relief at Yami's eventual permission to move ahead. Security had been sarcastic in their remarks with time consumption, but Yugi had chosen to openly ignore it. The only important thing that mattered was catching their flight. The worst had passed, leaving them to only focus on reaching their gate.

It didn't take terribly long for the former spirit to slip back into his shoes. If Yugi hadn't known any better, he would have made the educated guess that his partner wanted to be just as far away from the security check area as he did. Something told the boy that the Pharaoh was not the biggest fan of the personnel running it, nor was he impressed or happy with the scanning.

"It is not becoming to lie, Aibou. If it was a method for humiliation and torture, I will not think badly of your people for it. It is a silly form of it, but I can see that it is…effective." Dusting himself off calmly, the Egyptian ruler dully glanced back, watching the searches and scans continue and fade into the distance.

Yugi faintly wrinkled his nose, continuing his walk down the pathway, his eyes curiously peering up at his traveling counterpart.

"It's not meant to embarrass people, Pharaoh. I mean, it does end up doing that, but that isn't its actual purpose. It's just for safety, remember?"

It didn't seem to matter how sincere Yugi was attempting to be. Yami was prone to believing what he wanted- especially if what he pieced together looked quite clear to the truth. Future passengers _did_ look uncomfortable; they _did_ look unhappy and embarrassed. Therefore, in the Pharaoh's eyes, it remained a method for torture.

"Tell me where we are going again? Have we been there before?"

Continuing to hold his steady pace, the tiny duelist slowly shook his head, reaching down to rummage one hand into his pocket. Producing the tickets with minimal effort, he held them at eye level, squinting at the words printed on the flimsy paper.

"No, but we were in the same state. I think we were actually very close to it. Grandpa told me he went there all the time when he was a little younger. He said you have to be a certain age to fully enjoy everything, but he promised that we'd still find a lot to do out there." Continuing to gaze at the two tickets, the boy faintly slowed his pace, attempting to jog his memory to any highlights of importance that dealt with their vacation spot. After all, he had not been the one who had chosen it.

"Well, where is it?"

Finally gathering back some information within his mind on their destination, the mini teen felt a frown tug at his features. He recalled flashing lights, large theme buildings and inappropriately dressed women. Commercials on television often advertised such a place, though he had never been interested.

Stopping in the center of the walkway, the tickets still in hand, Yugi sucked in a nervous breath, his eyes gradually meeting the one moving beside him. For a long while, the boy just stood in silence, struggling to grasp the situation at hand. His grandfather had likely done all of this on purpose. He seemed to enjoy teasing him. That convenient granted wish on the shooting star had merely given the playful old man an encouraging nudge.

Parting his lips slowly, Yugi worked on giving Yami the answer he had been patiently waiting for. It would mean little to a Pharaoh of Egypt, but it meant plenty to one as shy and awkward as himself. It was far from an ideal vacation spot for introverted, shy folk.

"Las Vegas… Grandpa is sending us to Las Vegas."


	2. The Uncomfortable Conversation

The flight to the dazzling city of Las Vegas had been going smoothly. Aside from the crunched seats and minimal leg room, their journey had been, thus far, pleasant. While Yugi munched on miniature cookies to coat his stomach, Yami preferred the healthier approach and had requested a small bag of peanuts. Considering the length of their flight, the two would eventually be offered dinner; but until then, the tiny snacks would have to do.

Popping a bite sized cookie into his mouth, Yugi took to peering out the window to enjoy the sights. Not that there was much to see at such a height, but it was far better than the dull movie the staff had picked out for the passengers to watch- though Yami had cared to disagree.

"Aibou, do not be so stubborn. This is turning out to be a very educational film. You aren't gaining anything by staring out a window." Despite being cramped in the center seat, the Pharaoh surprisingly kept his complaints to a minimum.

Pulling away from his mindless sightseeing, Yugi lifted his eyes momentarily to the tiny screen above them. Judging by the scenery of the film, he continued to stick with his earlier thoughts. After all, he found he couldn't hear any of the actors within the movie, anyway. He had rejected the offering of headphones from a flight attendant earlier. As for his own personal pair, he had reluctantly given them up to Yami for the sake of the ruler's enjoyment towards the classical film. With music out of the question, and low battery for his handheld games, Yugi had little else to do _but_ stare aimlessly out the window.

"I get enough education in school, I think. Besides, a lot of my teachers show movies like this one in class." Although unable to hear it, Yugi inwardly determined that the film was a historical retelling on the downfall of Rome. It was no surprise that his Egyptian companion was enjoying it so much.

"I disagree. You can never get enough education. When I was your age, I studied daily in the palace. There were no days off, aside from occasional festivals."

As usual, the ancient leader had decided to compare their methods by introducing his own means of obtaining education. In his opinion, students simply weren't learning enough in the modern day period. A day off each week was simply unheard of. Still, Yugi defended his position on learning, quite content with an occasional break.

"Yeah, but things are kinda different now. Besides, I'm not…studying to be a king. I'm just trying to graduate from high school, and I'll eventually go to college and pick out a degree for myself," he mumbled awkwardly.

Finding no shame in their continued conversation, Yami pressed the issue, his eyes occasionally flicking back to the screen to keep up with the scenes in the movie.

"Yes, I encourage that. However, you do intend to take a class that focuses on Egyptian history as well, yes? I believe it will be very beneficial for you, Yugi."

Of course. If he were to pursue the line of Egyptology. Still, he struggled to accept the idea. After all, he wasn't aiming to hurt the Pharaoh's feelings. Egypt was interesting, but he was unsure if he could take a number of classes on it.

"Well, I'd be willing to...if it fits in with my degree requirements. But, don't you think it's a little silly to take a class and learn from teachers who have limited information about Ancient Egypt? I mean, if I want to learn from anyone, it would be you, right?"

Had Yugi been thinking to keep his voice a constant whisper, the inclusion of another party in the conversation would have never happened. Seated next to Yami, a rather chubby redhead welcomed herself into their topic of discussion. Finding no shame in breaking apart their means of privacy, the woman turned comfortably in her seat, quick to let her opinions be known.

"Egypt, you say? Oh, darlings, that place is beautiful- lovely scenery to look at. Those pyramids are absolutely stupendous! The ancient kings had a lot going for them, didn't they?"

Yugi had heard of such people before. Aching for socialization, individuals much like the boisterous woman nearby cared little for other's rights to a comfortable private space. Judging by her voice, he had guessed she was a fairly heavy smoker, and had apparently finished eating something that had contained a mass amount of onions. The instant her mouth had opened to voice her opinions on the beauty of Egypt, Yugi had been instantly assaulted by the sour smell. Unfortunately, for the two of them, his other half had failed to properly notice such issues. Considering the praise being given to his home country, Yami was eager to converse with her.

"The kings? Of course, I am certain that they did. However, I believe they likely had their challenging days as well, ma'am. I imagine it is not easy to rule a country; especially in such an ancient time period. There was much to learn." Undoubtedly, that little poke at education was meant to stir Yugi's attention. Considering their prior conversation on college and classes, Yami seemingly felt the need to gently remind his miniature partner on the importance of studies.

Choking out a violent cough, the redhead adjusted the purple feathered hat atop her head, bouncing her fiery tight curls over her bare shoulders.

"Oh, well I'd certainly imagine. But I'll bet a pretty penny that they had plenty of distractions to keep them happy. You know... countless wives and all those sexy female dancers. I'm telling you, sweetheart, those girls had the right idea. Back in those days, you impress the king, and you're set for life," Chortling softly, the large woman reached down towards her lap to produce a handful of pretzels from her small snack bag. Shoveling the tiny pieces carelessly into her mouth, she continued to speak, despite the shower of crumbs escaping.

"Between you and me, honey, aside from dancing, I also would have found no shame in offering to warm the Pharaoh's bed each night."

It had not been the most comforting thing for an Egyptian ruler to hear. No self respecting man nor king would care to invite a sloppy woman into their bed each night, assaulted by foul breath and piggish laughter.

Watching in growing curiosity, Yugi discreetly leaned forward to study his partner's face. As expected, his poor companion looked severely disturbed at the woman's choice of words. Still, he had somehow managed a weak nod, his growing discomfort becoming plainly obvious. Still, he struggled to remain decent and polite.

"Ah... A noble...offer, ma'am… I am certain you would have been seen as quite a dedicated… woman… in the ancient days of Egypt."

Clearly, the woman was the type of individual that shamelessly fished for compliments. Her ego quickly boosted from the false, positive endorsement.

"You think so? Oh, you are a regular charmer, sweetheart. I'll bet you would have made a handsome king back in those days."

If only she had known. Despite the fact that she did not, she continued to pester the poor ruler with endless, trivial questions.

"Say, do you suppose those Egyptian rulers picked out favorites?"

As sympathetic as Yugi felt he needed to be towards his partner, the boy felt a growing sense of guilty entertainment budding within him. It wasn't often that one got to see Yami squirm and grow uncomfortable. And as foul as the woman was turning out to be, the tiny duelist felt the intense urge to keep the conversation going for just a _little_ longer. To ensure that it did, he nudged the topic along with additional encouragement for the redhead.

"You know, I'll bet the Pharaoh _did_ have favorites, ma'am. In fact, I heard they always had those harems for women," he piped out proudly.

As expected, he received a rather sour and bitter scowl from the one seated alongside him. Yami had been far from pleased with his gleeful answer. The woman, however, had been overjoyed with the mentioning of such details.

"Oh, you are most certainly right, little man! I remember watching a movie about that once at home; Gorgeous girls, all of them. Those kings chose only the best."

Fixing her tight curls once more, the large redhead straightened the straps to her summer dress, allowing her body to lean dangerously close towards the uncomfortable Egyptian.

"Now then, don't lie, honey, but tell me… back in those days, you think I'd have been likely to secure a spot in one of those harems? You see, when I dance, I've been told it's hot and sexy... like fire."

It was growing increasingly far more easy to see how tense and restless the Pharaoh was becoming with the topic at hand. The large woman was invading his personal space, and had become shamelessly flirtatious. Perhaps it was Yugi's imagination, but the small duelist had a growing feeling that the chortling onion woman was also attempting to highlight the size of her large chest by wiggling about merrily in her seat. Still, Yami continued to answer.

"…The competition was… fierce, ma'am."

"Call me, Eva, sweetheart. The other makes me sound so old."

Judging by the first name basis, Yugi came to the depressing conclusion that the elder woman was growing quite fond of his ancient partner. The feeling, of course, was far from mutual. Yami appeared to be struggling to keep his annoyance in check, his eyes helplessly lifting to take notice to the Roman film that continued to play on the screen above them. As powerful of an authority he had been in the far distant past, there was little he could do now to silence the obnoxious woman's persistent chattering. Instead, he was left to continue mindlessly responding, all the while trying to pay attention to the classical movie.

"…Very well…Eva."

The Pharaoh had become fed up rather quickly with the large onion woman. Judging by his continual focus on the hazy film playing, Yugi inwardly guessed that his other half was working to subtly signal to the woman his decreasing lack of interest. It was unfortunate that it did little to discourage the hearty lady. On the contrary, it only provided more fuel for the fire.

"Bless my heart, I see you have an interest for old movies too. Dare I say, a man after my own heart... You know, I have a large collection of 'em back at home. Nothing can compare to the old films back in the days, don't you agree?"

Forcing a nod, Yami kept his eyes glued on the tiny screen, carefully watching the scenes play out with growing, intense interest.

"My favorite is Cleopatra. The one with Elizabeth Taylor. That woman was drop dead gorgeous, honey. Do you know how many costume changes she had during that movie? Sixty-five."

By this point, Yami had begun to irritably drum his fingers impatiently against the seat. A bad mood was likely stirring up. It was unfortunate that he simply didn't have the heart to demand her silence. Had he been back in the comfortable days of ancient Egypt, he'd have shown no hesitation.

"Oh? Sixty-five? Impressive…"

"I agree. It takes dedication to change clothing so much. I can sympathize with her. I can never choose what to wear each day. You know, I go through at least three to four different outfits daily. It all depends on the pesky weather."

"…Do you? That is…fascinating, Ms. Eva."

Miraculously, the conversation stopped shortly after. Turning fully from the window, Yugi noted the visible relief falling upon his partner's features. The woman had seemed harmless enough earlier, but it had quickly become apparent to both of them that she was likely the most obnoxious passenger onboard the plane.

Dipping his hand cautiously into his mini cookie bag, Yugi began to quietly munch on the few pieces he had left, eagerly awaiting the coming of dinner. Had he been smarter, he would have filled his stomach prior to the flight. Still, he chose to keep his complaints to himself. Instead, he savored the silence they gained for the small time window of five minutes. It didn't take long for Eva to produce more striking conversation. Fortunately for him, it remained directed on his other half.

"Honey, if you don't me saying, you're starting to remind me of that new pharaoh that's recently been added to history. What's your name? You fall under his family line? What a lucky lady I would be, huh?"

Despite the clearing of the Pharaoh's name throughout Egypt, a discovery mentioned on the news had brought light to Yami's historical importance a few months past. Finding no immediate threat with the information, Yugi remained at ease under the knowledge that the ancient ruler safely resided within his body, safe from the public eye.

That was until he had made that impulsive wish. Now that Yami was fully out in the open, any that paid even the slightest bit of attention to the news would be drawn in by his partner's 'likenesses' to the ancient king of Egypt.

"Hn… It's Yami."

It wasn't a full on lie. It had been an alias to go by during his journey to seek out his lost memories and true name. Shifting to the calling of Atem was a dangerous move, especially at present. Attracting attention now with his looks had been troubling enough; having a name to match would only add to their problems.

"What a lovely name... You ever look into your family history? You look an awful lot like that mysterious, handsome new Pharaoh."

Feeling slightly sympathetic for his other half, Yugi piped in once more.

"He's looked into it once. Turns out, he comes from an important line of shoemakers." It had been a growing hope that the obnoxious redhead was only attracted to potential wealthy individuals. Downgrading Yami's ancient history seemed the proper way to go. Unfortunately, it did little to ease the situation.

"Bless my soul… I love shoes! I buy a pair every two weeks. By the way, where are you two planning on staying within Vegas, huh? Tourists? Or you heading back home? Don't own a shoe shop out in the city, do ya?" Chortling once more, the woman placed one hand upon her lap, patting her knee in amusement.

Judging from Yami's focused attention on the screen up above; Yugi was forced to carry on the conversation with the onion breathed Eva.

"Ah… we're just tourists, ma'am. We were going to stay a couple nights in the Luxor hotel. I think it's that black pyramid with the bright light atop of it."

Immediately regretting his decision to inform the woman where there intended location would be, Yugi grimaced faintly at the burst of excitement that spilled from Eva's cherry red lips.

"Oh, you're kidding?! I'm staying there a few nights myself when I arrive. It's a small world, isn't it? Maybe we'll have the same floor. I can track down some old movies for us to watch in one of our hotel rooms one of these coming evenings if you guys want."

From the center, Yami visibly flinched at the invitation. Judging by his stiffened motions, he was quite unhappy with the news. Forcing his attention away from the Roman movie, the ruler turned to his small companion.

"Aibou, could you direct me to the nearest bathroom? I believe I am in need of some space and a moment to stretch my legs."

Pointing out the location of the bathroom took only a few moments. Cocking his head down the aisle, the small duelist turned in his seat to direct the Pharaoh's line of vision to the tiny restroom located at the far end. Although highly likely that Yami would not be using it for its original purpose, the tiny boy refused to pry. The close contact with the large redheaded woman had likely gotten to the poor Egyptian king.

As his partner soon maneuvered his way out from the seats and into the long aisle, Yugi idly followed the other's motions with innocent eyes. If he didn't know any better, he'd have bet the desperate Pharaoh was merely seeking to distance himself from the onion woman as quickly as possible.

Left with the feather hatted passenger, Yugi forced a polite smile, though soon turned his attention back to the window for silence and safety. Unfortunately, as per usual, Eva ignored the desperate hints.

"You know what? Here, honey. Give him this when we get off the plane. I'll bet it'll just make his day. Poor dear is probably getting a little sick from flying. It happens to the best of us."

Reluctantly turning back to the woman to inquire on what she was offering, Yugi held one hand out to grasp a wrinkled sheet of paper, marked with a scribbled area code and seven following digits. Squinting in confusion, he glanced up, the crooked smile slowly fading to a frown.

"It's my cell phone number. Tell him to give me a call one of these nights."

As the woman's next burst of wheezing coughs began, Yugi lowered his eyes back to the scribbled number on the paper, his frown still highly apparent. As the pungent smell of onions reached his nose, the boy felt his body wither miserably into his seat, his stomach gurgling from the bubbling nausea. Something told him that this flight was going to feel achingly long.

Perhaps Yami had had the right idea with his bathroom retreat. Likely, they'd be taking turns until their arrival.

* * *

I really appreciate reviews! It helps keep me going! Obviously, some things have been tweaked- such as the news regarding Atem, and the Pharaoh's decision to remain with Yugi, despite the ending of the series.

On a side note, I have capitalized 'Pharaoh' on purpose just to highlight Yami a little more. Although usually not placed in caps unless a name goes alongside it, I made the decision to still do so.

I hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Professional Gambler

"Um, this is for you."

Extending a crinkled piece of paper out towards his former flying companion, Yugi slowed himself to a stop as they neared the exit of the Vegas airport. Although tempted to wander throughout the shops that lined their paths to the outside, he forced himself to prioritize. Seeking out their hotel room would be their main concern, and exploration would come later. But before both, he had a note to deliver.

Waving the paper slowly before the eyes of the ancient ruler, the boy silently motioned for Yami to retrieve it. As expected, he was met with confusion.

" Hmm? What is it?"

"...Uh, a piece of paper."

"Yes, Yugi, I can see that. What is _on_ the paper?"

Had the small duelist answered the question, Yami would have , no doubt, slipped past him in an attempt to ignore it altogether. Instead, the boy merely shrugged, continuing to patiently wait for the paper to leave his hand. Once it had, he resorted to innocently rocking upon his heels.

"I do not understand. They are just numbers," Yami frowned, holding the crinkled sheet away from him. "Are they supposed to mean anything to me?"

"M-Mnhmm. It's a phone number," Yugi supplied.

"You know I do not have a phone. If you wish for me to call someone, you need only ask. I am aware you are shy."

As usual, the Pharaoh remained oblivious to the obvious. Continuing to rock dully on his heels, Yugi gazed off to the side, idly watching passing travelers rummage with luggage and chase their temperamental children.

"It's not for me, Pharaoh. It's a phone number for Eva. She said you might want to call her one night."

Not that Yugi actually believed the ruler would care for such a thing, but he had promised the woman he would at least deliver the note once the plane had landed. It was a miracle the wheezing woman had not followed them.

Listening to the sounds of multiple languages stream through the airport, Yugi studied the expression forming on the other's face- a growing combination of disgust, disbelief, and possible fear. It wasn't often that one could throw Yami off guard with surprises, but obtaining a phone number from a shameless woman seemed to accomplish such effortlessly.

"I mean, she did say she had an impressive collection of old films for you to watch. Maybe you could call her and ask to bor-"

"No. I will find my own way of viewing movies, Yugi. Thank you." Flicking the paper into the nearest trash bin, the ruler kept a steady grip on his rolling luggage, moving steadily towards the exit doors. "I am more concerned with finding our hotel room. Are there directions?"

With the layout of the bustling city of Vegas, Yugi worried little about locating their reserved room. From what he had heard, most hotels were relatively easy to locate, based on their stylish appearances.

"Well, I have a brochure of the city. It lists a lot of the main hotels and resorts. A cab driver should know the way. I'll bet they're used to taking tourists back and forth from the airport." Unfolding the small book from his pocket, Yugi skimmed over the flashy images and text, seeking out the familiar black pyramid.

"Are you certain those are hotels? One resembles a castle."

Reluctantly pulling his gaze from the brochure, Yugi met the eyes of his curious companion. True, the structure and design of the buildings certainly didn't look like normal hotels, but the city wasn't all that casual either.

"Mnhm... the castle is called... The Excalibur. It's supposed to make tourists feel like they've stepped into a medieval period. It's almost like the one we'll be staying at. It imitates ancient Egypt...maybe you'll feel right at a home."

Judging by the expression of discomfort growing on his partner's face, Yugi inwardly guessed that contentment would be the last sensation Yami would feel. An imitation was just that; a mere copy. If there was anybody capable of correcting the problems the Luxor hotel had with its design, it would be none other the Pharaoh himself.

* * *

"...I do not recall elevators in Egypt, Yugi."

"Well, yeah, but... it's for the convenience of tourists. The pyramid is pretty high up. You don't actually expect people to walk up flights of stairs to get to their room, do you?"

"If this is supposed to be an imitation, then yes. However, I don't believe our pyramids in Egypt were meant to be luxurious hotel rooms for travelers like they are here."

After a sweaty ride by cab, and an awkward check in at the front desk, both Yugi and the Pharaoh were left wandering the first level of the Luxor, seeking out the elevator that would carry them up to their desired room. It was a wonder they had not gotten caught in lies, due to age restrictions. Unable to pass for an adult, Yugi had to rely on the corrective work of his grandfather. Being that much taller than him, and possessing a deeper voice, Yami was gifted a fake identification card prior to their departure. Despite feelings like crooks, they managed to successfully acquire their room card with little trouble.

Still, it did not stop the former Egyptian ruler from his questions and general inquiries. And like a polite guide, Yugi did his best to answer all that he could, regardless of his own growing curiosities.

"Pharaoh, I doubt people would come to stay in an actual pyramid with dust and dirt. When they say imitation, they mean a more glamored up appearance of Egypt," continuing his walk through the bustling casino, Yugi gazed around, occasionally startled by the loud noise of active slot machines.

"Then it is not exactly an imitation, is it?"

Feeling it best to leave the entire argument and explanation alone, Yugi continued to quietly seek out the elevator, passing by a slew of statues resembling what he believed to be Ramses and Anubis. Despite Yami's viewpoint on the hotel, he personally found it intriguing. Had he been the one to choose Vegas as a vacation spot, he likely would have scoped out the Luxor as well. Of course, the chances of him picking out such a city on his own were highly unlikely. After all, Las Vegas may have been a gaming haven for gamblers, but it didn't include the ones he had developed a personal interest for. Slot machines and poker were things his grandpa set his sights on, while his own preferences rested with video games and dueling.

"Yugi, I am surprised you have not yet stopped to try out one of these machines. They don't interest you? They're similar to the ones at your Domino Arcade." Hearing the sudden question, the boy slowed his pacing, continuing to seek out the location of the elevator. Judging by the signs he had been reading throughout the casino, they were nearing their destination.

"I don't think I'm allowed to play them, Pharaoh. I heard gambling is for people over the age of 21."

"There are age restrictions for these games?"

"I guess so. But I'm not all that interested in them, anyway. It's my grandpa that enjoys these things; especially the card games."

Slowing his pace further, Yugi reluctantly came to a stop, noting the sparkling interest arising within the eyes of the former ruler. From past experience, the boy knew his ancient companion had begun to develop a growing adoration for modern day gaming. Duel Monsters had been obvious, but one trip to the arcade had changed a lot. He found that the Pharaoh enjoyed driving games, fighting games, and had a strange talent for ones that involved guns. It shouldn't have surprised him that the mentioning of age restricted poker appealed to him as well.

"Pharaoh, remember what I said. It's only for adults. We don't fit into that category."

Chuckling, Yami shrugged his shoulders. "You forget that I am far beyond 21 years of age, Yugi. I surpass all within this... hotel."

As though anyone would believe such a story. Slumping forward with his luggage still in hand, he groaned. "Nobody is going to take you for being 3000 years old. Most people can't even make it to 100. We can come back and look at the gambling games later. Let's just find our room first. It's all the way on the 26th floor."

It was difficult to get a king to listen to orders or suggestions. Being one who had been raised to make the decisions, Yami seemed hardly taken to submitting to things he was unwilling to do. "Your grandfather gave to me this identification card. My given birthday on it makes me exactly at the age of 21," walking towards the small duelist, he carefully placed his luggage near a steady wall. "I understand that these games require money, much like your arcade. I'll limit my amount."

Without waiting for a proper answer, the former spirit turned away, eager to learn the rules of gambling at a nearby dealing station. Left with mountains of luggage, Yugi had little choice but to patiently wait, his back gradually leaning into the wall for comfort. Unlike dueling, the excitement of watching was rather mild. Not only was he unable to get a closer view, but the motivation to even attempt to try was slim to none. Fortunately, he found his boredom soon lifted by the familiar melody of a ring tone erupting from his pant pocket. Usually, Yugi didn't have the luxury of possessing a cell phone, but due to travels, his grandpa had found it an absolute necessity.

Fishing the device out with relative ease, he studied the screen, intent on seeking out the identity of the caller. Inwardly, he had been hoping to share a conversation with one of his friends- Joey, ideally. But with one skim of the number, his hopes were instantly shattered.

"... Hi, grandpa."

"Yugi, there you are, my boy! Are you in Vegas now? Why didn't you give your old grandpa a call when you landed?"

Gripping the phone carefully against his ear, the tiny duelist gazed forward, noting the poker playing Pharaoh nearby. Judging by the emotions and actions of the fellow players, Yugi had guessed that Yami had already begun to reveal his natural talent.

"Well...there were...a few distractions," he answered.

Obviously, his grandpa had guessed as much. Try as he might, Yugi was unable to cover the sound of the rattling slot machines and intoxicated players.

"Hoho, I see you and the Pharaoh found those casinos. What do you think?"

Keeping his eye on his companion seated at the table, Yugi withered into the wall. "Grandpa, what am I supposed to think? I'm not even allowed to touch a slot machine. This is for people out of their teen years. Couldn't you have just booked us a flight to that Hawaii place instead?"

" Hogwash! Vegas is the city of sin and gaming. Besides, your Pharaoh friend is well beyond the age of 21. You know that."

Hadn't he gone through this conversation with Yami already?

"Yeah... but nobody is going to believe that he's 3000 years old."

"Well, of course not. That's what false identification cards are for, my boy. With it, he can earn some serious cash, you know? He's got quite an impressive talent. I'll bet he could even win me something a little special while he's out there.

Standing in shocked silence against the casino wall, Yugi forced his eyes away from the dealer's table, cupping the small phone discreetly against his ear. "Grandpa! Don't tell me you planned all of this. You _wanted _the Pharaoh to come out here and gamble?"

The faint sound of nervous laughter instantly confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh, don't put it that way! The Pharaoh needs a little more variety in his life. There's only so much one can do in Domino. He's a king, isn't he? A king needs some spice in his life, my boy. I'm sure that some gambling and the allure of attractive ladies will make him feel right at home."

Scowling, Yugi continued to clutch the phone, tapping his foot irritably.

"...Grandpa, You just want him to win a lot of money so he can buy you a flat screen television."

"Yugi, I would never! You'd really accuse your old grandpa of such a thing?"

"...Yes."

It didn't take much thought to answer. His grandfather was notorious for such reckless planning and behavior. Sending the two of them out of the country for the sake of a brand new television was considered mild in comparison to his other scatterbrained ideas.

"Don't you use that ungrateful tone with me. I buy you plane tickets and book you a room in an Egyptian styled hotel, and you show me your appreciation by back talking me? Arthur was right about kids nowadays. They can be so unappreciative. Back in my da-"

Groaning inwardly, Yugi pulled the phone slowly away from his ear. Another past story of appreciation and angelic children, no doubt. From what the young duelist had gathered, kids back in his grandfather's days were expected to trudge through winter snow for miles to catch a bus, threatened with paddles by their parents for the sake of respect, and had three channels to choose from on TV. In the elderly's eyes, young kids and teenagers were expected to be more appreciative for the things they had rather than complain.

"Yugi, are you listening to me?"

Although the phone no longer was settled comfortably against his ear, the small teen could still hear the chattering voice of his grandfather on the other side. Unfortunately, his attention no longer held with their conversation. Instead, Yugi found himself startled and mesmerized by the smooth decisions and handling of Yami's distant Vegas game. The Pharaoh had seemingly done as promised; he used a minimal amount of money to start with, and shockingly, seemed to be doing fine with the pitiful allowance. From what Yugi was gathering by observation alone, Yami's superior skills were, as usual, putting most of the players to shame.

"Grandpa, I gotta go for now. I think I'm gonna have to yank the Pharaoh away from the casino area before he gathers too much attention."

Unwilling to listen to the final plea for the flat screen television, Yugi clicked the phone off, choosing instead to make his way hesitantly towards the gaming table. Fortunately, the area, for the time being, appeared clear of security. Had there been any around, he surely would have been shooed away.

Grasping at the former ruler's bare arm, he gave a few insistent tugs, his tone teetering with discomfort and impatience. "Pharaoh, you're...going to cause a scene. Let's just go to our room now, okay?"

Yami, though focused on his game, had been kind enough to respond to his partner, his eyes darting back just long enough to meet those of the young duelist.

"Yugi, I cannot simply leave a game once it has started. I will excuse myself from it the moment it becomes available to do so."

"But we're not here to make you into a professional gambler. You're gonna get hooked like everyone else," he quietly complained.

"Nonsense. I will finish this game and then I will come with you to the hotel room. Be patient."

It was times like these that made Yugi feel much like a child in comparison to the ancient king. The Pharaoh, as usual, handled arguments and protests relatively well- smooth talking, patient tone, and above all, firm when necessary. Inwardly, he wondered if Yami had acted as such with his people when audiences were granted back in Egypt.

"Allow me five minutes. This is a vacation, yes?"

Undoubtedly true, but frustrating all the same. Releasing his stubborn hold on the Pharaoh, Yugi turned to trudge back towards their luggage, scoping out his surroundings once more for the sake of passing time. Had he known what his eyes would set their sights on, he likely would have reconsidered his idea to do so. To roam around a casino, one _expected_ to see drunken tourists slumped over slot machines, ugly flooring, and dazzling lights. And for a long while, that was all he did see as he gazed around the casino area. It wasn't until he had dared to crane his neck around the corner of a wall did he discover something new.

A dancing woman.

Perched atop a small platform surrounded by players of cards and drinking men, a cladly dressed brunette clung suggestively to a center pole, her head dipping back to peer playfully at all who had become interested enough to watch. With each thump of the song, her hips rocked from side to side, occasionally slamming a stiletto down upon the platform to gather more attention.

Whether it was merely out of curiosity or shock, Yugi would likely never know. To avoid straining his neck further, he discreetly turned his body fully around the corner, his eyes still choosing to glue themselves on the lady upon the pole. Fortunately, the act was distant enough to spare him of suspicious lurking security. Like the gambling stations, he was unable to get closer, but could apparently watch from afar. Like most teenagers, his curiosity had gotten the best of him. After all... weren't dancing women located only in strip clubs? Since when did they start dancing upon elevated platforms in casinos?

Feeling his cheeks burn at the continued fluid movements of the sultry brunette, the boy held desperately onto the side of the wall, struggling to steady his weak knees. He'd never seen an exotic dancer before. Perhaps in borrowed magazines or reluctantly viewed videos from his friend, Joey, but never live in person. As usual, he didn't know how to react or handle such a situation.

"If my memory serves me correctly, my father did not allow me the luxury to view exotic dancing women until a later age."

Feeling a hand slowly glide over his watchful eyes, Yugi jolted at the sudden lack of vision. Judging by the voice that had accompanied it, he had guessed the Pharaoh had finished his game.

"In my opinion, you are still far too young to watch such a performance, Yugi. However, I must say that the style of dancing has changed drastically from my time in Egypt... the clothing is quite interesting as well."

Fidgeting in an attempt to remove the blocking hand from his eyes, he huffed.

"P-Pharaoh?! I was only looking for a little! I'm not a baby or anything."

Despite his protests, he found himself turned around, redirected back towards the pathway to the hotel rooms.

"I did not say you were. But judging by the flushed look on your face, I'd like to believe you are still too inexperienced to view these type of...dances."

Try as he might, Yugi was unable to gaze back, feeling his small form repeatedly nudged forward and away by his calm, traveling counterpart.

"You aren't being very fair. I wasn't even... looking at that dancer lady for very long! I was beginning to look at something else!" Continuing to stagger along, he peered pitifully back towards the other.

"...You are a terrible liar, Yugi."

It was true. He was. His grandfather and his mother had both told him that before. It was likely the reason why he never got away with anything. It seemed beyond his capability to do so. As innocent as he could be, Yugi struggled to occasionally bend the truth from time to time. Unfortunately, he could never manage to do so successfully.

"Regardless... let's change the subject, shall we? That game I was playing... I find you'll be pleased with the end results."

Reaching the elevators, the small one slouched. "Why's that?"

Chuckling, Yami slowly crossed his arms. "Well, I do believe I won. It was an interesting challenge. But as promised, I spent the minimal amount.

Yugi hadn't expected any less. The former spirit almost always won at games. One taking place in Vegas did not seem to make much of a difference.

"Oh.. well, grandpa will be happy at least. He was hoping you'd win at something around here and buy him one of the new flat screen televisions with the money. You probably made his night now."

Tapping at the button to summon the elevator down, Yugi perked at the wave of confusion beginning to cloud the ruler's face.

"Um... you did get something out of winning the game though, didn't you?"

"I did."

A small silence.

"Erm, well what did you do with-"

"I was under the impression you did not want the money. You did not seem interested in the game. I gave it to a passing man and his wife. He was rather thrilled."

Staring up at the other in increasing shock, the boy ignored the opening elevator doors, his hands still clutched tightly onto the rolling luggage.

"...You gave it away?"

"Yes. I was feeling... charitable."

Why had he thought leaving Yami to his own devices and decisions was a good idea? Being a former king, it was likely that the Pharaoh found no use in unnecessary amounts of money. He had grown up in a palace and lived a life of study and elegance. Giving away valuable things and wealth likely affected him very little. Yugi, on the other hand, would have appreciated a generous allowance. Money had never been his top priority, as seen with his decision during Duelist Kingdom- However, prizes from Vegas still would have been happily accepted and welcomed. After all, it wasn't often people in the gambling city walked away with such winnings. And knowing Yami, he had likely accumulated a generous amount during his game, only to nonchalantly give it away.

Sucking in a steady breath to calm himself, the small one slid his eyes shut. Standing still in the hallway, he listened to the distant sounds of drunken laughter and shouting.

"Yugi?"

"Yes...Pharaoh?"

"We've missed the elevator."

* * *

I'm not exactly feeling this chapter. You have to forgive me if it's not at its best. But, summer has started for me, and now I think I'll have more time to sit here and ponder my ideas and workings.


End file.
